Three is a Crowd
by cabotfet-ish-70
Summary: Alex and Olivia are sqimming around their feeling for one another, but a very close friend to Alex makes Olivia go hay wire.
1. Chapter 1

Fic: Three is a Crowd Pairing: A/O- S/A Frienship

Alex and Olivia are sqimming around their feeling for one another, but a very close friend to Alex makes Olivia go hay wire.

ADA Alexandra Cabot lost another case to a sleazy criminal and like in those days she found herself in Olivia's couch. Olivia would always welcome her every time being careful that her crush doesn't show, she was sure it was more than a crush but she was okay with that for now.

" We won't win them all Alex"

" We should have won this one Liv."

"Yeah we should have, but men like those can't help them selfs, he will cross our path again I assure you that." Olivia said convinced.

"Well I hope it's not at the expense of another victim." Alex said sadly.

"Want something to drink?" Ask Olivia getting up from the couch and heading towards the kitchen.

" Nothing hard some tea maybe, I am going for drinks with Serena later so I don't want to start drinking just yet." Alex said looking at her watch.

" Oh..okay." Olivia said disappointed that Alex was leaving and none other than with Serena. If she would be honest with herself she would admit that she was jealous of Serena Southerlyn she had a place in Alex life she wish she had. Every time she tried to spend Quality time with Alex there she was waiting to steal Alex away from her on the most opportune of times. Serena and herself are civil to one another but there was always an undercurrent between them.

Alex on her part was head over heel for Olivia and Serena often serves as a accomplice to Alex love for the detective not that Serena liked that role. Serena wished she didn't have to hear Alex talk about the detective like she was god's gift to women...argh!

Alex finished her tea and set the mug on the coffee table at the moment the Buzzer went of announcing someones arrival. Olivia went to the intercom and press the button.

" Who is it?" Olivia said unnecessarily as she knew who it was already.

" Serena." Came the voice over the intercom.

" Serena who?" Said Olivia stalling and simply being a pain in the rear end.

" Dammit Benson let me in!' Serena said annoyed as hell it was to cold for this bullshit.

" Liv stop being a pain and let in her in." Alex said shaking hear head at Olivia's ways when it come to Serena.

Olivia sigh and release the button to let Serena in the building. It was a moment later that the bell for the door rang. Alex was closer to the door and open it revealing the blond in the other side of the door. Serena had an annoyed look in her face but as soon as she saw Alex her smile grew.

" Hello Gorgeous!" Serena said to Alex then giving her a hug shifting her vision and looking at the detective over Alex shoulder, her smile fading slightly.

" Well Liv thanks for the tea." Alex said moving forward toward the detective and grabbing her hands. Olivia grab her and smiled.

" Your welcome Sweetie." Olivia said and also pulled Alex into a hug and like Serena she gave the blond waiting at the door a devilish smile over Alex shoulder. Serena squinted her eyes at the detective.

"Two can play this game." Olivia thought as she released Alex from the hug.

" Lunch tomorrow?" Alex ask Olivia.

" Sure! " Olivia replied with a smile.

And so off went Alex to her night out with her best friend and Olivia, well Olivia stay and stew all night in her apartment.

If you like it and I should continue let me know. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter of the story. Not mines if they were you all know what I would do with them.**

**Chapter 2**

"Alex why is it that every time we go out I have to sit here a hear you talk about Olivia practically all night?" Said Serena annoyance lace in her tone.

" She is my best friend Reny." Alex said sipping on her cocktail drink.

" I thought I was your best friend!" Serena retorted with surprise and a little disappointed.

" Your Family to me...like a sister!" Alex exclaimed animatedly.

" A sister? a sister!" The blonde repeated with astonishment." We kiss in the 6 th grade for Gog sakes!"She finished with exasperation.

" We where kids Serena and by the way I won't call that a kiss." Alex said smiling at her friend.

" Okay it was a peck but still a kiss." Finish Serena taking a giant gulp of her drink.

" By the way you were complaining about me talking to much about did the conversation shift to you? I want to keep talking about Olivia." Alex said with a slight pout.

" Well I don't! What do you see in her anyways? The woman is Hot but she is a pain in the rear end. And have an attitude to boot.

" yeahhh.(sigh)" Alex said dreamily.

" ALEX! I'm right here you know!"

" And I am here. so what? Alex responded looking at her companion straight in the eyes before spacing out again with that sealy smile on her face.

"Have you even told her how you go about New York city drooling and day dreaming about her?"

"I do not!" Alex exclaimed sheepishly.

" Look at the that your shirt is all saturated in with tick yucky slobber." Serena said pointing at a spot on her shirt.

Alex quickly looked at her shirt and then looked up to see Serena all must combusted into hysterical laughter. " I made you look." Sere said finally bursting out in Laughter

"Jerk!"Alex said a little annoyed but finally joined the laughter as well.

" Well since you refuse to pick up where we left off in 6 th grade, I will be teasing you at the expense of your Hot obnoxious detective." Serena concluded. She new she didn't have a chance with Alex, she always new it but it didn't made her stop trying.

**Olivia's Apartment 10:45 pm**

Olivia hoped in the shower as soon as Alex left and now she was laying in bed looking at the ceiling and very pensive. She wanted to tell Alex what she was feeling, but every time she work up the courage something just seems to interrupt them usually Serena, it was she was a fly in the wall that new when to fly in peoples faces. _Argh_! At that moment the phone in Olivia apartment started ringing. Olivia quickly got up and answer the phone.

" Benson." Olivia answered hoping it might be her favorite blonde.

" Hello Ben!" Olivia didn't recognized the vice immediately, but the only person that calls her Ben was...

" Abbie?" Olivia said with surprise.

" The one and only. Or is there someone else calling you Ben now?

" Nope just you." Olivia said the smile growing on her features. To what do I wow this pleasure?"

" I am in town on business and I want to check on you see how your doing and maybe schedule a meet and catch up on Old times.

" I will love that very much." Olivia said agreeing happily.

" Well how about I call you tomorrow and we can arrange something?" Abbie concluded.

" Perfect!" Olivia said and ended the call. Abbie was back in town for Business. maybe she might to have a girls night out and I can invite Alex to come to of course that would mean Serena will go to, but I have everything covered, I will just introduce Abbie and Serena and they might just fly away into the sunset and I can spend some quality time with my Alex, " YAY!" Olivia cheered herself back to her bedroom.


End file.
